


Emotional Echo

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, I have not stopped crying no, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Who even knows, a tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: The screen flickered back to the ice, and the roar of the crowd rose, as silver blades and black boots covered in ultramarine tights came into view. Yuuri’s heart started racing in earnest now, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away as the announcer called, in french, for the crowd to welcome Victor Nikiforov to the ice.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 46
Kudos: 201





	Emotional Echo

**Author's Note:**

> In tribute to the Ice Adolescent Teaser trailer, and these boys who I love with all my heart.

Yuuri’s fingers curled against the ground, scraping against the carpet as his eyes stayed glued to the screen in the onsen dining room. His heart was beating unreasonably hard, pounding, pounding against his ribs so steady and yet so roughly. It made nausea rise up from his chest, making his throat thick and restricted. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the rising sensation. It was so stupid. It wasn’t like it was him who was competing, even though his body certainly seemed to think so. This was a familiar feeling after all. This was how he almost always felt before he stepped onto the ice before a performance. 

He shifted on the mat, scraping his fingers against it again just to try to ground himself. The skater currently performing was nearing the end of the program, and soon, of so very soon, it was time. 

Why couldn’t Yuuri stop trembling?

He knew he should focus on all skaters, that he could learn something from all of them, by watching, and observing, and trying to grow. He couldn’t right now however, no matter what Minako or his coach would say. This was more than his skating career, so much more than simply Yuuri. He couldn’t explain it, but this moment was significant for something much bigger than him and his boyish dreams. Yuuri could feel it in the air, even if he wasn’t in the arena. There was a tingling sensation in his chest, anticipation caressing his fingertips.

The skater on the ice hit his ending pose, and Yuuri’s heart jumped in his chest because now it was time. Now-

The screen turned black for a second, before soccer players in white and orange appeared on it, chasing the black and white ball on the grass. Dread flooded Yuuri’s whole body, and he screamed in surprise and panic, snapping his head back to see who it could have been that could do such an awful thing. 

“Sorry,” his father said with a sheepish smile. “Was that something important?”

“Yes!” Yuuri shouted, and shot off the floor for the remote. His father handed it over easily, and Yuuri pressed the two digits in firmly towards the screen, not wanting any missteps. What if he had missed parts of the routine now? What if he had missed even more? How long had even passed since his father had changed the channel?

The screen flickered back, and Yuuri let out a slow breath as he saw the scoreboard being shown to the viewers. His shoulders dropped in relief, and he took the remote with him to sit back down on the floor. Nothing would make him miss this. The onsen could come tumbling down over his head, and he would still be sitting here watching as long as… 

The screen flickered back to the ice, and the roar of the crowd rose, as silver blades and black boots covered in ultramarine tights came into view. Yuuri’s heart started racing in earnest now, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away as the announcer called, in french, for the crowd to welcome Victor Nikiforov to the ice.

He looked so good, like he always did. Like a fairy or an elf gracing the ice as well as the crowd with his presence. Perhaps he was an angel even, with his glittering costume with the open back, the ruffles, and the long flowy silver hair. Yuuri hadn’t been able to look away from him since he first saw him, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to now either. 

“Come on,” Yuuri whispered, sending all his well wishes to Paris. He wanted so desperately for Victor to do well, to show them all what he was capable of. He saw Victor take one, two, slow glides on the ice, before putting more force into them. His fingers curled into the palms of his hands, and Yuuri’s did as well. Victor’s shoulders looked tight, but then he took a deep breath, and spread his arms wide. 

Gone was the playfulness and the childishness from juniors. Victor looked severe, perhaps taken by the gravity of the situation, of the moment. The crowd roared again, and Yuuri’s heart pounded so hard. The tingling sensation in his chest grew as he watched, and he knew somehow that he was about to watch history be made. 

Victor turned on the smooth cold surface, and then stomped his blade into the ice, making a shiver race up Yuuri’s spine. Victor was about to show them all what he was made of, what he had come to show them - and Yuuri could hardly wait. 

Victor turned his head slowly, and then he sunk his chin and closed his eyes.

And then the music stated. 

_____________________________

  
  


Yuuri’s fingers curled against the barrier, the surface smooth under his palm as his eyes stayed glued to the ice. His heart was beating unreasonably hard, pounding, pounding against his ribs so steady and yet so roughly. It made nausea rise up from his chest, making his throat thick and restricted. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the rising sensation. It was so stupid. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in a similar situation before when competing, but his body certainly seemed to think so. This was a familiar feeling after all.

He shifted on his skates, biting the inside of his cheek just to try to ground himself. The skater currently performing was nearing the end of the program, and soon, of so very soon, it was time. 

Why couldn’t Yuuri stop trembling?

“You okay?”

Yuuri turned, and a warm hand landed on the small of his back. A rush of warmth filled his body, and Yuuri leaned into it, as he caught his coach’s gaze.

“It’s almost time,” Yuuri said instead of answering, and maybe he didn’t need to. Victor nodded, and Yuuri knew that by now he was probably aware that Yuuri wasn’t fully okay. Still, it wasn’t too bad either, even if the pressure was definitely laying heavy over Yuuri’s shoulders.

Everywhere around them were banners that showed the olympic rings, and Yuuri so desperately wanted to go out on the ice and show the world his love for this sport, for the performances he and Victor had created together, and his love for the man by his side. He wanted to make Victor proud, his family and friends proud, his nation proud. 

“It is,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri’s eyes dipped to his training jacket, the dark costume peeking out over the collar. It was so different from the green one that Victor had worn then, in Yuuri’s memory, and Yuuri smiled as he thought of it, letting his hand come up to caress over Victor’s jaw.

“You feel ready?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded slolwy, turning away from the ice to look at Yuuri with a soft gaze. It always made Yuuri tremble a little, how much emotion Victor could convey just from his eyes. 

“I think so,” Victor said with a nod, a smirk grazing his lips. “You're going to make it hard for me I hope.”

Something competitive and determined sparked in Yuuri’s chest, and he nodded, making Victor’s smirk spread into a grin. 

“I look forward to seeing you on the silver plateau on the podium,” Yuuri said, and Victor bit into his lower lip. 

“I don’t plan to give the spot to you so easily you know,” he said, and Yuuri smiled. “Even though I do love to see you standing over me.”

“Tease,” Yuuri said as a blush rose on his cheeks, and Victor laughed. The music for the skater on the ice came to an end, and Yuuri let out a long slow breath, and he turned his focus back to the ice. There were flowers fainting down on it, but it didn’t matter. The kids were clearing it quickly, and Victor opened the barrier door for him, meeting Yuuri’s eyes once more with a sharp nod. Yuuri grabbed the barrier, and plucked his skate guards from his blades, handing them over to Victor. 

He stepped out on the ice then, and turned to Victor who was already leaning over the barrier and offered his right hand. Yuuri smiled, and took it, this routine by now. Victor turned their hands, and at the same time they leaned forward. The ring on Victor’s ring finger was warm, and Yuuri pressed his lips to it softly, just as Victor did the same with the ring on Yuuri’s ringer. Their gazes caught after, and Yuuri let out a slow breath. Victor would be skating after him, and they wouldn’t get the opportunity to speak before it was done. 

“Show me the skate,” Yuuri started, and Victor nodded.

“That you’re most proud of,” Victor continued, and now it was Yuuri’s turn to nod, before he loosened his grip on Victor’s hand, and slid his own from his fingers. A tingling sensation filled Yuuri’s chest, and it was an echo of a feeling, something hanging in the air. Yuuri pushed off the ice, and the announcer's voice boomed over the arena. 

“Welcome to the ice, skating for Japan, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri!”


End file.
